Musical Panamoanim
by ChrisCorradinoGirl4Life
Summary: Summery: What if one person causes one person to completely lose their mind! Pairing Ryan and Sharpay Friendship


**Musical Pandemonium**

**Summery: What if one person causes one person to completely lose their mind!**

**An: I own nothing but Jared and Conner and Nathaniel and Adam**

Ryan was in his lyrical 5 senior class dancing to his solo.

**I have often dreamed, of a far off place**

**Where a hero's welcome, would be waiting for me**

**Where the crowds will cheer, when they see my face**

**And a voice keeps saying, this is where I'm meant to be**

**I'll be there someday, I can go the distance**

**I will find my way, if I can be strong**

**I know every mile, will be worth my while**

**When I go the distance, I'll be right where I belong**

**Down an unknown road, to embrace my fate**

**Though that road may wander, it will lead me to you**

**And a thousand years, would be worth the wait**

**It might take a lifetime, but somehow I'll see it through**

**And I won't look back, I can go the distance**

**And I'll stay on track, no, I won't accept defeat**

**It's an uphill slope, but I won't lose hope**

**Till I go the distance, and my journey is complete**

**But to look beyond the glory is the hardest part**

**For a hero's strength is measured by his heart**

**Like a shooting star, I will go the distance**

**I will search the world, I will face its harms**

**I don't care how far, i can go the distance**

**Till I find my hero's welcome, waiting in your arms**

**I will search the world, I will face its harms**

**Till I find my hero's welcome, waiting in your arms**

"Wow Ryan" his friend Conner said.

"What" Ryan said.

"You're amazing"

"I know I am"

"So, you going to do the musical this year"

"Maybe choreograph, but not as the lead"

"Or a stage hand that's what I'm doing"

"Jared, Nathaniel, and Adam are doing stage work for class"

"Hip hop"

"Sure"

Jared and Nathaniel came in. Ryan smiled and went to plug his I-pod

"Wait Jared go grab Adam" Conner said

Jared moaned, and left.

"He should try out" Ryan mouthed as soon as he got back he pressed play.

**We will we will we will **

**We will we will we will **

**We will we will we will Hey**

**We will we will we will Hey**

**This ain't a love song won't make you cry **

**This is for the people in the club getting wild all night **

**This ain't your typical boy meets girl **

**What's the point in repeating a story you already heard **

**This'll make you party all over the world **

**so... **

**Don't tell me to stop **

**I couldn't do it if I tried **

**But I'll sleep when I die**

**You want me to slow down **

**Never **

**Baby can we **

**Go **

**What you waiting for **

**We can get it on **

**We can set it off **

**Baby cuz you know if no one wants to start the show **

**Then we will **

**We will **

**Here is your chance let me see you stand up **

**If you ain't got the move make your own dance up c'mon**

**Let the music be the source of your energy**

**Baby can you feel my sexuality c'mon**

**Tonight we gonna party all over the world **

**Don't tell me to stop **

**I couldn't do it if I tried **

**But I'll sleep when I die**

**You want me to slow down **

**Never **

**Baby can we **

**Go **

**What you waiting for**

**We can get it on **

**We can set it off **

**Baby cuz you know if no one wants to start the show **

**Then we will **

**We will **

**Why waste time**

**Let's heat it up **

**Ya we can keep it going till the sun coming up **

**Don't you get it get it get it **

**Don't you get it get it get it **

**Don't stop**

**Make it rock**

**DJ blow my speakers up**

**Tonight, Imma fight**

**Til we see the sunlight**

**Tik tok on the clock**

**But the party don't stop, no**

**Oh woah woah oh**

**Oh woah woah oh**

**TC:**

**Ain't got a care in the world but got plenty rootbeer**

**I got some money in my pocket cuz I'm already here**

**And now the ladies linin' up cuz they know we got swagger**

**And we won't kick it to the curb unless you look like Mick Jagger**

**Drew:**

**I'm talkin' bout everybody gettin' crunk, crunk**

**Girls tryin' to touch our junk, junk**

**All the dudes tryin' to hit us like punks, punks**

**Now, now we go until they kick us out, out**

**Or the police shut us down, down**

**The police shut us down, down**

**Po-po shut us down**

**All:**

**Don't stop**

**Make it rock**

**DJ blow my speakers up**

**Tonight, Imma fight**

**Til we see the sunlight**

**Tik tok on the clock**

**But the party don't stop, no**

**Oh woah woah oh**

**Oh woah woah oh**

**Don't stop**

**Make it rock**

**DJ blow my speakers up**

**Tonight, Imma fight**

**Til we see the sunlight**

**Tik tok on the clock**

**But the party don't stop, no**

**Oh woah woah oh**

**Oh woah woah oh**

**DJ**

**David:**

**You build me up**

**You break me down**

**My heart, it pounds**

**Yeah, you got me**

**With my hands up**

**You get me now**

**You got that sound**

**Yeah, you got me**

**You build me up**

**You break me down**

**My heart, it pounds**

**Yeah, you got me**

**With my hands up**

**Put your hands up**

**Put your hands up**

**All:**

**Now the party don't start til we**

**Walk in**

**Don't stop**

**Make it rock**

**DJ blow my speakers up**

**Tonight, Imma fight**

**Til we see the sunlight**

**Tik tok on the clock**

**But the party don't stop, no**

**Oh woah woah oh**

**Oh woah woah oh**

**Don't stop**

**Make it rock**

**DJ blow my speakers up**

**Tonight, Imma fight**

**Til we see the sunlight**

**Tik tok on the clock**

**But the party don't stop, no**

**Oh woah woah oh**

**Oh woah woah oh**

**Don't stop**

**Make it rock**

**DJ blow my speakers up**

**Tonight, Imma fight**

**Til we see the sunlight**

**Tik tok on the clock**

**But the party don't stop, no**

**Oh woah woah oh**

Ryan did his end flip and rolled his ankle and screamed.

"What happened" Jared said worried

"I hurt my ankle somehow" Ryan said

"Try to get up" Adam said.

Ryan tried to get up and wince in pain. Tiffany ran into to see what happened

"What happened" she asked

"I rolled my ankle"Ryan said

**At the Hospital ( Yes im lazy it took me forever to write this far so ya im lazy)**

"Well Mr. Evans you did indeed rolled or ankle or fractured it so were going to put it in a cast for about a month then once the cast is off were going to put you in physical therapy to get your leg better alright"Dr Cullen said

Ryan nodded and waited saw what was going on and sighed and moaned

"So no dance for a month"Ryan said in tears

"Ya I know baby , but duckie its alright" Derby said

Sharpay was pratcing for the musical when her mother came in

"Mommy wheres Ryan I need him to run lines and chorograpgh are dance" Sharpay asked

"Well Kittin, Duckie fractured his ankle and can't dance for this month" Derby said sadly.

"So no musical, oh well I'll have Troy do it"

Ryan moaned as he walked upstairs and sat on the couch

"This sucks no dance for a month" he moaned

" I know Duckie, but you can still catch up on all your school work" Derby said

"Ya since I'm smart and Sharpay isn't"

Derby kissed Ryan on the forhhead and left. Ryan sighed and pulled out his pre cal homework.

Sharpay walked up.

"How dare you Ryan James, break yor foot at a time like this" Sharpay said.

" Shar I didn't break it, I fractured it, and why should you care its not like the time i fracture my thumb you ingored me for a week" Ryan said while working on a math problem

"That was diffrent when the status quo was in place"

"Shar i'm not risking it, Dr Cullen said I can't dance for anything"

"But Prom"

"Going with Gabriella and its slow dancing"

"But Ry"

"No, buts Shar"

"What about family helping family doesn't that mean anything to you"

" Ya it does, Shar don't you think about anyone esle besides yourself"

"Ryan your just being selfish"

"Me Shar your being selfish, you know understand what it's being hurt do you, trust me its not fun"

Sharpay stormed out of the room. Ryan smiled and slowly feel asleep

**AN 1 : As I said before I own no one besides Jared my best friend, Connor, Jared's friend, Adam, my friend who remebered my name, and Nathanaiel, who is my guy friend at school**

**AN 2: This was orognally a one shot**

**AN 3: See Connors Oc part for the reason**

**AN 4 In a Twlight Fan**

**AN 5 Carlise, Emmett, Roaslie, Alice and Laurant are my favs**

**AN 6 Stay Tuned For the next chapter**

**AN 7 : Review or i'll hanut you in your sleep**


End file.
